Because of Sara
by saracommitted
Summary: [GSR] What happens when she's back for revenge? WARNING: character death.
1. Chapter One

Chapter One ;

"Hello?" Gil answered as he picked up the phone.

"Gil! You have to help me, please!" Sara said. Gil could tell she was crying.

"Sara, what's wrong?" Grissom asked, he was immediately worried.

"She's coming to kill me, she's coming to get revenge because I told the police what happened." Sara said, her voice was weak and filled with sobs.

"Who?" Gil asked. He heard banging in the background, followed by Sara screaming. Then, a dial tone. Gil ran to his car and sped off to Sara's apartment.

---

Ten minutes later, Gil arrived at the apartment building. He ran up as fast as he could to Sara's apartment. The door was left open ajar, the blood drained from his face. _No, oh, please no._ He walked into the apartment cautiously. Sara was on the floor, apparently knocked out. Gil grabbed the phone and call 9-1-1.

Gil rode in the ambulance with Sara, holding her hand. They arrived at the hospital a few minutes later, Gil was told to stay in the waiting room. The more he waited, the more he worried.

---

Forty minutes later, a nurse came into the waiting room.

"Umm... Gil Grissom?" The nurse called, Gil walked over to her, hoping to hear that Sara was ok.

"Yes?" Gil asked.

"You can see Miss Sidle now, she woke up and asked for you." The nurse explained. Gil nodded and followed her down the hall to Sara's room. He sat down beside the white bed. Sara turned and stared into his worried eyes. They stayed silent for a couple minutes.

"I didn't see who hit me." Sara finally said, breaking the silence. 

"It's ok." Gil said, holding her hand. "I'm just glad that you're safe."

"I didn't see who hit me, but I know who did." Sara said quietly. Gil looked at her with a confused look on his face. "It... it was my mom, she was released from jail two weeks ago." Sara said. Gil gazed into her eyes, he couldn't believe what she had said.

"Why?" Gil asked, squeezing her hand tighter.

"At first, she told the police that someone broke into our house and killed my dad. The police talked to me and asked me if anyone broke in, I said no." Sara explained, she paused. "I visited my mom in jail once, I think it was a month later, she asked me why I didn't lie and I told her I didn't want to. She yelled at me and I ran out of the room, I've never gone back." Tears came to Sara's eyes. Gil brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"It's ok, we'll find her." Gil assured her. A few minutes later, Sara fell asleep and Gil went out into the hall. He got on his cell phone and put Catherine and Nick on the case. After finishing the call, he went back into Sara's room, and watched her sleep.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two ;

Catherine walked into Sara's hospital room. Grissom was sitting in a chair, next to Sara, watching her sleep. For the first time in a very long time, Catherine had seen Sara calm. Catherine walked over and stood beside where Grissom was sitting.

"Gil." Catherine said, and Grissom was snapped back into reality.

"Yes?" Gil asked, still watching the quiet Sara sleep.

"Nick, Warrick and Greg are at Sara's apartment. The place looks trashed, it's going to be hard to find anything." Catherine explained. 

"You mean, it's going to take a long time to find anything." Gil corrected. He looked at Catherine and gave her a Grissom look.

"Right." Catherine said, then she walked out of the room. Leaving Grissom to watch Sara sleep. 

---

Sara woke up a couple hours later. She sat up in the hospital bed.

"Hi." Sara said to Gil. "You're still here? What time is it?"

"It's just after midnight." Grissom answered.

"Were you watching me sleep?"

"Umm... well... yes." Grissom said, he couldn't think of a good excuse.

"Why?" Sara asked quietly.

"You look peaceful when you're sleeping." He said.

"Thanks, I think." Sara said, resting her head on the pillow, but still looking at Grissom. They sat in silence for a while, then Nick came in.

"Hey Sara." Nick said, standing beside Gil.

"Hi." Sara said and smiled briefly at him.

"Feeling better?" Nick asked.

"Kind of, I have a headache but... everything else is fine." Sara said. Nick left ten minutes later. Grissom stayed quiet, thinking over everything in his head.

"My apartment is a crime scene now, isn't it?" Sara asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes." Grissom answered. "Nick, Warrick, Greg and Catherine are there."

"I'm going to have to explain about my family to everyone, sooner or later, right?" Sara asked.

"Probably." Gil replied after thinking about it.

"Do you know when I'm going to be released?"

"You'll be out by the end of the night."

"Ok." Sara said. "You should go home and get some rest."

"If I did go home, I probably wouldn't sleep." Grissom said. Sara figured that was a good enough excuse, for now. She liked the company anyway.

The two of them talked for a while, Sara had a nap, then they talked some more. Finally, Sara was released at 4:00AM. Gil and Sara walked out into the parking lot and towards Grissom's car that Catherine had dropped off earlier.

"Grissom?" Sara asked.

"Yes?" Gil answered as he stopped walking.

"My apartment is a crime scene, where am I supposed to go?" Sara asked.

"Well, there's my house?" Grissom suggested. Sara hesitated, but she didn't have another choice.

"Ok." Sara said and smiled. "Thank you." They got into Gil's car and drove to Grissom's townhouse. Sara hadn't been there many times, it brought back memories of the Strip Strangler case. She pushed away the memories as they arrived at the house. Gil unlocked the front door and Sara walked in. It hadn't changed much since she had been there. Gil looked at the clock, it was 4:30AM.

"Do you want something to eat?" Grissom asked.

"No, I'm good." Sara answered, sitting down on the couch.

"Ok, I'll go get some blankets for the couch." Gil said, he went into one of the closets and got out a pillow and a warm blanket. He handed them to Sara and she put them out on the couch. Gil started to walk to his bedroom.

"Grissom." Sara said. Gil turned back around and looked at her. "Stay with me." Sara said quietly.

"I'm here, Sara." Grissom said, sitting down on the couch.

"I know. It's just... I'm scared." Sara said. Grissom looked into Sara's eyes and saw the face of a little girl.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three ;

Sara woke up, with Grissom beside her. Her head was on his shoulder, one of his arms was around her and resting on her waist. She lifted her head and looked out the window. The sun was just starting to perk up. Sara decided not to spoil the moment, so she rested her head back down on his shoulder.

---

Gil woke up twenty minutes later. He looked down at Sara, who was awake. 

"Good morning." Sara said, noticing he was awake.

"How was your sleep?" Grissom asked.

"It... I felt safer here that I did at the hospital." Sara admitted. Gil smiled, it made him happy. "What am I going to do about clean clothes? My clothes are at my apartment, except for what I'm wearing."

"I'll find you something to wear, since you're going to be staying here anyway." Grissom said.

"What?" Sara asked.

"You have to stay here, you just got out of the hospital. Your apartment is a crime scene and your a victim in an active investigation." Gil explained. Sara thought about it and knew he was right.

"Ok." She said finally.

"I'll go find something for you to wear." Grissom said, he got up and went to his bedroom. He came back ten minutes later with an old shirt and some old sweatpants. "This was all I could find." Gil said, handing her the clothes.

"It's fine." Sara assured him.

"Ok, how about you go have a shower while I make some breakfast?" Gil suggested. Sara nodded and went into the washroom.

---

Fifteen minutes later, Sara came out of the washroom wearing Grissom's clothes. Gil turned to look at her as she entered the room. He laughed, they were big on her. Sara sat down at the dining room table. Gil put some toast and cereal in on front of her and on his placemat. Then he sat down and smiled at Sara.

"I remembered that you were vegetarian." Grissom said. Sara smiled.

"Thanks." She said, then she started to eat. After breakfast, Grissom cleared the table and put the dishes in the sink. Sara got up from the table and sat down on the the couch. Grissom sat down beside her.

"So..." Sara started.

"Your mother came to your apartment and hurt you?" Gil asked.

"Yes." Sara said quietly.

"Isn't she in jail?" Gil asked, moving closer to her.

"I don't know. They wouldn't have contacted me if she was." Sara explained.

"Why?" Gil asked, putting his arm around her.

"I never visited her, I was put into foster care and they don't know where I live now." Sara rambled on.

"We can catch her for attempted murder and breaking and entering." Gil said. Sara smiled, he was trying to make her feel better. It was working, a little.

"Thanks." Sara said, she noticed Grissom's arm was around her and snuggled a bit closer to him. "So, you remembered I was a vegetarian this time?"

"Of course!" Gil said happily. Sara laughed. Then, someone knocked at the door. Sara pulled the blanket over her, covering Gil's clothes that she was wearing. Grissom opened the door and Catherine walked in.

"Gil, where's Sara? The hospital said she checked out early this morning." Catherine said.

"Hi Catherine." Sara said, deciding to speak for herself. Catherine was shocked at the answer she got.

"Sara? You... You stayed here?" Catherine asked.

"Yes." Sara answered.

"Oh... well..." Catherine started. "I have to ask you a few things, ok?"

"Ok." Sara answered.

"Do you know who hurt you?" Catherine asked, sitting down beside her.

"My... my... My Mom." Sara answered.

"Umm... ok." Catherine said. 

"What's your Mom's name?"

"Laura Sidle."

"Why would she want to hurt you?" Catherine asked. Sara looked away from her, staring out the window.

"She wanted me to lie to the police, but I didn't." Sara said.

"What? Can you explain it a bit more?"

"When my Mother killed my Father, my Mom told me to tell the police that someone broke in, but I told them the truth." Sara said, still staring out the window.

"Your Mother killed-"

"Yes." Sara said, cutting Catherine off.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Catherine said.

"No one did, I told Grissom after I blew up in Ecklie's face." Sara explained.

"Gil knew?" Catherine asked. Grissom walked up beside the couch.

"Yes." Gil said.

"Why... Why did she kill him?" Catherine asked.

"Because my Father was a drunk and hit my Mom hundreds of times." Sara almost yelled.

"So this is why you have a problem with domestic abuse?" Catherine asked. 

"I guess." Sara said calmly.

"I'll come back later." Catherine said, and left the house.

"Are you ok?" Gil asked, sitting down beside Sara.

"I will be." Sara said simply.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four ;

Sara lied back down on the couch. Grissom was still sitting beside her.

"When am I going back to the lab?" Sara asked quietly.

"I was thinking tonight, unless you need another couple of days?" Gil asked.

"No, I'll go back tonight." Sara said. Grissom nodded.

"Ok." Gil said. He didn't know what else to say.

---

Sara had gone to work that night and went home with Grissom again because her apartment was still a crime scene. She made breakfast while Grissom had a shower.

"What smells so good?" Gil asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Sit down. It's a surprise." Sara said and smiled. Grissom sat down at the table in the other room.

"Here you go." Sara said and handed him a plate of food.

"Looks great." Grissom said and smiled. Sara sat down across from him and started eating. 

---

After breakfast, Sara watched TV in the living room while Grissom cleared the table. Then, he sat down beside Sara and watched TV with her. Gil wanted to ask Sara about her Mother, but he didn't want to put her in an awkward position. He didn't know what to say either. Sara flipped through the channels a couple times.

"I can put in a movie." Grissom suggested.

"Ok." Sara said. Grissom got up from the couch and put on a DVD. Then, he sat back down on the couch.

---

Sara and Gil fell asleep, sitting next to each other. Grissom's arm was around Sara, and Sara's arms were around Gil. Sara's head was on Gil's shoulder, and his head was on hers. It was the perfect moment.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five ;

Sara was woken up by banging at Gil's door. Sara nudged Grissom to wake him up. He lifted his head and Sara pointed to the door. Grissom got up and opened the door.

Gil was attacked, he couldn't tell by who. He was tackled to the ground and knocked out soon after he hit the ground.

---

Gil woke up with a splitting headache. He had double-vision when he first opened his eyes. He lied on the floor for a few short moments until he remembered what had happened. Gil stood up and got a head rush. He didn't care about that, there was only one thing on his mind, Sara. 

"Sara?" Gil called, he looked around and saw Sara's figure huddled in a corner. "Sara?" He whispered. Gil walked over to her slowly and kneeled down beside her. "Are you ok?"

"She's going to keep torturing me, then she's going to kill me." Sara said in a terrified voice that Grissom had never heard her use before. It made him more scared than he already was.

"I won't let her anywhere near you. You'll be safe." Grissom assured her.

"Gil, you can't stop her. You didn't stop her the first time. You didn't stop her the second time. You won't be able to stop her the third, forth, fifth or however long this will go on for." Sara said, tears came to her eyes. Gil didn't know what to say.

"We'll catch her before there is a third time." Grissom said, taking and holding her hand tightly.

"You can try, but you won't." Sara said, tears fell down her face. Gil stood up and called Catherine, then quietly waited for her to get there.

---

Twenty minutes later, Catherine was at Grissom's townhouse. She knocked and opened the door.

"Guys?" Catherine called. She saw them sitting in a corner. "Sara?"

"Yes?" Sara said quietly. Catherine walked over to her.

"I'm here, ok? Everything's going to be fine." Catherine said, she got Sara to stand up and sit on the couch. Grissom stood up and closed the door. Sara curled up on the couch, but she knew she wouldn't sleep that night.

"It was my Mom again." Sara said quietly.

"We'll find her, do you know where she might be?" Catherine asked.

"No." Sara said. She doubted that Catherine would find her.

"Could you two step outside, I have to process the scene." Catherine said. Grissom nodded and brought Sara outside. He hugged her tightly and Sara started to cry on his shoulder.

---

Nick, Warrick and Greg showed up at Grissom's townhouse an hour later. Sara and Grissom waited outside. Gil hugged her closely. Sara had stopped crying now, she had settled down a bit too.

"Where do we go now?" Sara asked Grissom. Gil's and Sara's houses were both crime scenes now.

"We'll go to a hotel." Grissom said, still hugging her. Sara nodded and looked around at the flashing lights. People were standing around, wondering what was going on. It was weird, being the victim instead on the crime scene investigator. Sara her head into Grissom's shoulder. She wanted to hide, from everyone and everything.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six ;

Sara and Gil checked into a hotel two hours later. Sara stared out the window, looking over Las Vegas. Finally, they were away from people that were probably still crowded around Grissom's townhouse. Gil waited for Sara to speak.

"How much longer am I going to get lucky?" Sara asked.

"What?" Grissom asked.

"I only keep getting hurt, how much longer until she actually kills me?" Sara asked. Grissom didn't know what to say. He knew that no matter what he said, he would never convince Sara that they were going to stop her Mother. Sara looked at a police car that passed by, its lights were flashing. Maybe they found her Mom and were taking her to jail. Yeah right. That wasn't going to happen.

"We might not be able to catch her, but we can keep you safe and away from her." Gil said. Sara looked at Grissom. There was a better chance that she would stay safe than they would catch her Mother. Sara sat down on one of the two beds in the room. She stared into nothing, she saw her thoughts, not the things around her. Grissom sat down beside her. He was worried about her, she wasn't acting like herself.

"I hope so." Sara said. Gil hugged her and she cuddled in his arms.

---

They had leaned up against the head board of the bed. Grissom had fallen asleep a few hours earlier. Sara stayed awake. She couldn't remember how many house ago he had fallen asleep. The night was going by very slowly, Sara just wanted the morning to come. She felt safe in Grissom's arms, even if he was sleeping. Just knowing he was there made her feel at ease. She had cried many times during the night, too many to count.

Fresh tears fell down her face. She had given up at stopping them, she just let them fall. If she got scared, Sara knew she could wake up Gil and he would comfort her. Sara snuggled in closer to him, which woke him up. Grissom turned onto his side, still holding Sara closely in his arms. Sara looked up into his eyes. Gil looked down into her eyes. They lied in the bed, in silence. They lied there, staring into each other's eyes. They lied there, wondering what was going on in each other's minds.

"I can't sleep." Sara said quietly.

"I didn't think you would." Gil admitted. Sara moved a bit closer to him, close enough that she could feel him breathing. Gil's breath was warm and comforting. Sara remembered her Mom's eyes. They glowed in the dark and haunted her thoughts. Nothing would make the memory of them go away.

---

The next morning, Sara got up and had a long, hot bath. It relaxed her, a little. She came out of the washroom wearing a bathrobe. Grissom was still sleeping. She snuggled beside him, Sara noticed that he was snoring lightly. She smiled, she never knew that he snored. It was cute. Gil woke up to Sara's smiling face.

"What?" Grissom asked, then yawned.

"You snore." Sara answered. Grissom laughed and put his arms around her.

"Feeling better?" Gil asked. He loved her smile.

"A little. I had a long bath." Sara replied. 

"Good." Gil said. They lied there for a few minutes. Neither of them said a word. Both of them were lost in thought. Sara broke the silence.

"Gil." Sara started. Grissom looked into her eyes. Sara looked up at his. 

"Yes?" Gil said.

"If I never get to tell you again, remember that I love you." Sara said quietly. Tears came to her eyes.

"I love you too." Gil said slowly.

"Love me even after I'm dead ok?" Sara asked, tears rolled down her face but her expression didn't change.

"Ok." Gil answered quietly. He knew that he would never convince her that she wasn't going to die. He still couldn't believe what Sara had just said.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven ;

Gil didn't know what to say. He was surprised, he hadn't expected what Sara had said. She had just told him that she loved him. Gil got up from the bed and went into the washroom. Now he was the one who needed the long bath. Sara was right, the bath was relaxing.

---

About an hour later, Grissom came out of the washroom. He had decided to put on the clothes that he had already been wearing. Gil walked into the part of the hotel room that had the beds.

"Sara!" Gil yelled. He ran out to Sara, who was lying on the floor. He looked at the door to the room, it was left open. Sara's Mother had found them. Sara wouldn't wake up. Gil called an ambulance, then called Catherine.

---

Paramedics came into the room and took Sara away on a stretcher. Catherine arrived just as they were taking Sara to the ambulance. Catherine went into the hotel room to find evidence. Gil went into the ambulance and rode with Sara to the hospital. She still hadn't waken up. Gil was told to go to the waiting room while the doctors looked to see what was wrong with Sara.

An hour went by, and Grissom was still waiting. He couldn't stand it, not knowing what was wrong or if she was okay. Catherine came into the hospital a few minutes later and sat down beside Grissom.

"Any news?" Catherine asked.

"Not yet." Gil answered.

"She's going to be okay. Sara's strong, she'll get through this." Catherine assured him. She paused. "I told Greg, Warrick and Nick to try and find Sara's Mother's location."

"Thank you." Gil said quietly.

---

Catherine had left a few minutes later. Grissom was left to wait, every minute went by as if it was an hour. None of the nurses had talked to him about Sara's condition. A couple hours went by. Gil waited as patiently as he could.

"Mr.Grissom?" A nurse called. Gil got up and walked as fast as he could over to her.

"Yes?" Gil said. The nurse directed him to Sara's room and explained what was wrong with her.

---

An hour later, Gil was standing in the hall outside Sara's room. Catherine walked up to him.

"Hi." Catherine said. Gil looked up and noticed she was there.

"She's still unconscious." Gil confirmed.

"What did the doctors say?" Catherine asked.

"They don't want to get my hopes up, but they think she'll live, but there is a chance she won't wake up." Grissom explained. Tears came to Grissom's eyes and Catherine walked away. Sara's Mother was winning.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Love Her - Seether**  
_I met a girl who hated the world - she used her body to sell her soul  
Every time they'd break her and pay - tear out her heart, and leave her in pain  
I never found out how she survived all of the sadness she kept inside  
I never found out how she could lie with a smile on her face,  
and the scratches she'd hide_

Chorus:  
You could love her if you paid, you could have her everyday  
You could love her if you prayed, you could have her every way

Down on her knees, she wept on the floor - this hopeless life she wanted no more  
Dead in her mind and cold to the bone - she opened her eyes and saw she was alone  
She never found out how much I tried - all of the sadness she kept made me blind  
She never found out how much I cried - the rope so tight on the night that she died...

I never found out how she survived - a life lived in lies is a life of denial  
I never found out how she could lie - with a smile on her face and the darkness inside

Chapter Eight ;

Greg walked to Sara's room. Grissom was watching Sara sleep. Greg sat down in a chair beside him. Grissom was just sitting, staring at Sara. Greg looked at Sara, the calm, almost lifeless Sara.

"Grissom?" Greg asked finally.

"Yes, Greg?" Gil answered.

"I thought you didn't notice me come in." Greg said.

"I saw you come in, I just didn't acknowledge that you were there." Gil answered in a monotone voice. It kind-of scared Greg.

"How long have you been here?" Greg asked. Gil looked at his watch. 

"About six and a half hours." Gil answered. Greg left without saying another word. Leaving Grissom to watch Sara in peace.

---

Another hour had past, and Sara still hadn't waken up. Grissom was still watching her, in the same position he had been in for the past four hours. The doctors had come in and checked on her about every half hour. Grissom drowned into his thoughts as he watched her. What if Sara did die? The last thing that she would have said to him would be 'Love me after I'm dead.' He would have to live with that for the rest of his life. Nick came into the room and stood beside Gil.

"Catherine told me about what happened." Nick said quietly.

"Did she tell you that Sara might die?" Gil asked.

"Yeah, she said the doctors say she's going to be fine though." Nick said, trying to keep his hopes up.

"I won't believe it until she does wake up." Grissom said. Nick stood quietly for the next ten minutes, then he left. Grissom stayed, he wasn't going to leave Sara's side.

---

Gil was pushed out of the room. Something had gone wrong. Horribly, horribly wrong. Two doctors and three nurses were in Sara's room. Fighting to keep her alive. Tears came to Sara's eyes. _No. Please, stay alive Sara. Fight it. Fight death._ It was no use. One of the nurses came out of the room.

"I'm sorry Mr.Grissom. We did what we could." The nurse said.

Grissom walked out of the hospital without saying a word. _She's really gone._ He drove home. Sara had said once before 'I wish I was like you Grissom, I wish I didn't feel anything.' She would have thought differently now, if she knew how he felt now.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Even in Death - Evanescence**  
_Give me a reason to believe that you're gone  
I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong  
Moonlight on the soft brown earth  
It leads me to where you lay  
They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home_

CHORUS:  
I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on

Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love  
But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love  
They don't know you can't leave me  
They don't hear you singing to me

And I can't love you, anymore than I do

People die, but real love is forever.

Chapter Nine ;

Catherine got out of her car and pulled out her cell phone. She was in Grissom's driveway. She called Nick, Catherine had just come from the hospital and was told what happened to Sara.

"Hello." Nick answered. 

"Nick, I was just at the hospital. Sara... Sara didn't make it. She's dead. She... Sara's dead, Nick." Catherine sobbed. She paused. "One of the nurses said that Gil was there when it happened. I'm at his house now, I had to check to see he was okay." Catherine knocked at Gil's door. There was no answer.

"Cath, what's wrong?" Nick asked.

"He won't answer, but... but the door's unlocked." Catherine stuttered. She opened it. Catherine went inside and found Grissom. There was a gun in his hand, and a bullet in his head.

"Catherine?" Nick asked.

"Grissom committed suicide. He's dead. They're both dead." Catherine yelled. She cried into the phone. 

"Why do you... why do you think he killed himself?" Nick asked, he started to cry.

"I don't have to think, I know why." Catherine said.

"Why?" Nick asked quietly.

"Because of Sara." Catherine answered simply.


End file.
